Maybe Or Maybe
by Johnny Davenport
Summary: A story of Shassy based on a poem I wrote. Shawn's guesses as to why he fell in love. Slash! Please Review!
1. Drowning

-Drowning-

**-Drowning-**

"Lassy!"

His head snapped up at the voice.

"What do you want Spencer?"

Shawn grinned. "Nothing that can't wait."

Carlton gritted his teeth. "Then what are you doing here?"

"Gus is gone for the week. In New Jersey."

Carlton sighed. "You got bored."

Shawn grinned. "You know me so well."

Carlton rolled his eyes while Shawn pulled a chair over from a nearby desk and sat across from him.

Carlton glared at Shawn while Shawn stared back with a dazed, almost dreamy expression. It took a moment before Carlton realized Shawn wasn't breathing.

"Spencer!"

Shawn blinked and his expression became more alert.

"Spencer, what's wrong with you?"

"Nothing." Shawn stood up. "I was just drowning."

Shawn paused, looking confused for a moment, before he abruptly turned and walked away.


	2. Jealous

-Jealous-

**-Jealous-**

Shawn leaned on a pillar near Carlton's desk, watching the man work and counting how long it took for the Head Detective to notice him.

He spotted a nearby officer watching the Detective as well. He held back a glare.

Watching the officer for a moment, Shawn noticed that he wasn't staring at Carlton, rather his head, or hair to be exact. The officer frowned and ran his hand over his head, feeling his severely receding hairline. The man grimaced before turning and walking away.

Shawn grinned.

He was jealous, the officer was jealous of Carlton's sweet Irish hairline.

Shawn sighed, it was pretty great, and it looked so soft. Shawn just wanted to-

"Spencer!"

Damn! Eight more seconds and Shawn would have beat his record.


	3. Threaten

-Threaten-

**-Threaten-**

Carlton was in the middle of a briefing about the recent double homicide of twin teenage boys. Buzz opened his mouth to ask another irritating question, but Carlton would never find out what the question was.

An all too familiar yell interrupted the briefing.

"Oh no!" Shawn was flung by the "spirits" into Carlton's desk. Then into the Head Detective himself.

Shawn was going to be flung toward the crowd of cops. He was stopped, though, by Carlton's fist around the front of his shirt. As Carlton pulled Shawn out of the circle and allowed Juliet to take over the briefing, Shawn grinned.

"Spencer, I swear, if you are not out of this station in twenty seconds, I'll-What are you grinning at?"

Shawn's grin widened as Carlton's irritation grew.

"You're just so cute when you're trying to be intimidating," Shawn said.

Carlton's eyes widened for a brief moment before he glared.

"Out!"


	4. Frustrated

-Frustrated-

**-Frustrated-**

Carlton came back from refilling his coffee to find Shawn sitting on his desk. Not only that, but his case files, which he had just organized into very neat piles, were all in one large, messy pile in his desk chair. Carlton sighed, he did not have time for this.

"I really do not have dime for this Spencer."

Shawn was sitting cross-legged, with his hands on his knees and his eyes closed.

"Om."

"Spencer."

"Om."

"Get off my desk."

"Om."

Carlton was getting fed up.

He leaned over his desk, pointed his finger in Shawn's face and, in a low voice, said, "I do not have time for your antics today Spencer, nor do I ever. Now get off my desk."

Carlton was about to straighten up when Shawn shivered and his eyes snapped open. He froze at the look in the psychic's eyes. They stared at each other for a while, Carlton wasn't sure how ling. Then Shawn grinned mischievously.

"Om."


	5. Smiled

-Smiled-

**-Smiled-**

"Are you sure this thing works?" Shawn asked as he was strapped into the bulletproof vest.

"Of course it works Spencer," Carlton scoffed, but Shawn could see the nervousness in his eyes.

"Of course it does," Shawn said, putting his hand on Carlton's shoulder. "I was just kidding Lassy. I've used one before. Don't ask why. It'll be fine. But don't you think you should wear one too?"

"You're a civilian. I'm a cop. Besides, it's just a routine arrest."



"Routine!?" Shawn yelled as they ducked behind a car.

"Shut up!" Carlton yelled back, over the gunfire. "I'm trying to think and I-"

"I've got a plan!" Shawn whispered in Carlton's ear.

Carlton turned to look at him, "What is it?"

Shawn explained his plan.

"Are you insane!?" Carlton yelled.

"You could've worn a vest, but nooooooo. So now I've got to do it."

"I can't let you do it," Carlton said, grabbing Shawn's arm.

Shawn froze and looked at Carlton's hand on his arm.

"Why not?"

"I-you're a civilian," Carlton stuttered.

Shawn frowned, "Just stay down."

Then he ran.

"Spencer! Get back here!" Carlton yelled.

The plan worked though. The gunfire left the side of the car and followed the younger man. As soon as the perp's back was turned Carlton ran around the car and towards the perp. Before Carlton reached him, though, he saw Shawn get hit and with a strangled yell he fell to the ground.

Carlton's heart stopped for a moment.

Then he jumped and tackled the perp. After quickly handcuffing the man and shoving him into the back of his car, Carlton ran over to where Shawn was still on the ground, moaning and holding his shoulder.

"Were you hit?" Carlton asked.

"I thought you said this thing worked," Shawn said as he stuck out his hand and Carlton helped him up. "I'm going to have the worst bruise ever!"

Carlton grinned at the younger man, but it quickly disappeared when Shawn wobbled unsteadily.

"What's wrong?" Carlton asked, concerned.

"Nothing," Shawn grinned and he began to walk forward, but just thinking about Carlton's smile made his knees wobble again.

Carlton sighed and not-so-reluctantly put his arm around Shawn, wordlessly helping him to the car.


	6. Falling

-Falling-

**-Falling-**

Carlton was stuck. He and Juliet hadn't found any new leads in two days. The Chief kept telling him to call Shawn, but Carlton was trying to avoid that at all costs. He hated asking for help.

He was exiting the evidence room when, after closing the door, he turned around and found himself face-to-face with Shawn.

The psychic grinned. "Jules told me you'd be here."

"What do you want Spencer," Carlton said, it was more out of habit than of actual curiosity.

"I had a dream. I was standing on the side of a dirt road and in the middle of the road was a teddy bear."

Carlton sighed, he was growing a bit uncomfortable because Shawn was still standing inches away from him and his back was against the evidence room door.

"Then the teddy disappeared and instead you were standing there. You were trying to move, there was something you had to do, but you couldn't move."

Shawn grinned. "Lassy, if you're stuck, why didn't you just call me?"

Carlton glared and began to walk. Shawn was still right in front of him, walking backwards.

"Then, on the way here, I had a vision and..."

Carlton had stopped listening as Shawn neared the stairs.

"Spencer, stop."

"It's rude to interrupt Lassy," Shawn grinned.

Then it disappeared as he began to fall backwards.

"Shawn!" Carlton yelled, lurching forward and grabbing the psychic around the waist.

"Are you alright?" Carlton asked.

"Fit as a brand new fiddle," Shawn said, his grin returning instantly.

Carlton nodded, "Good."

Then he paused as he realized he was still holding Shawn. He reluctantly slipped his arms from around the younger man's waist, but he couldn't help spreading his arm over Shawn's shoulders as he began leading him down the stairs.

"So, you were saying..."

.

.

88888888

Please please please review! They just make me so happy! Don't you want to make me happy? MAKE ME HAPPY! -ehm- Please?


	7. Kissed

-Kissed-

**-Kissed-**

Shawn sighed as he flipped through the channels of the big screen TV in the Psych office. Gus had disappeared somewhere and had actually left his cell phone in his apartment.

It was graduation day at the community college and every year Shawn turned up to watch the fireworks display. Usually, Shawn dragged Gus along, even though Gus hated fireworks.

This year Gus had found a way to escape.

It wasn't as fun for Shawn to go alone, but he usually found someone he knew. Last year he had thought he had seen Carlton there, but Gus had told him he was crazy.

"Lassiter would never wear a baseball cap," he had said.

As he got ready to leave he found himself hoping that he was right and that Carlton would be there again.

He arrived early, like he always did. He liked to watch the technicians set up.

It was growing dark, but the stadium lights had not been turned on yet. He was about to head towards his usual spot at the back of the bleachers, when he noticed a man in jeans and a t-shirt watching him from where he was seated on the grass near the back fence.

The man's baseball cap was pulled low over his eyes and Shawn couldn't see any distinctive features, but he would bet almost anything that it was Carlton.

Shawn decided that he was going to find out, once and for all, if the man was Carlton.

Shawn turned and walked over to sit next to the man.

"So, who are you hear for?"

The man glanced down at him, making sure to keep his face shadowed.

"No one," he said in a gruff voice.

Shawn grinned, "Me too."

He saw a glint of blue from under the man's hat. He was now absolutely positive that it was Carlton and that he was sitting there covering his face and hoping Shawn wouldn't recognize him.

Shawn went to lie back when the stadium lights were turned on, but they were still in the shadows.

Before he laid down all the way, though, he grabbed Carlton's hat and slipped it onto his own head.

Carlton turned and glared at him.

"Give me my hat Spencer," he growled.

Shawn grinned, hopping up onto his feet.

"Come get it," he challenged.

"I am not going to chase you around just to get my hat back," Carlton replied, not moving from his spot and watching Shawn amusedly when he sat back down and pouted.

"Fine," Shawn said. "Just ruin my whole plan."

"What exactly were you planning to do?" Carlton asked, raising an eyebrow.

Shawn grinned.

Then he moved forward and gently brushed his lips against Carlton's. He pulled back to see the other man's reaction.

Carlton grinned.

Then, so quickly that even Shawn didn't see it coming, he jumped from his spot in the grass and tackled Shawn to the ground. He grabbed his baseball cap and slipped it back onto his head.

"Mine," he said, as his lips met Shawn's again.

Shawn grinned into the kiss.

They both knew Carlton wasn't talking about the hat.


	8. First

-First-

**-First-**

Shawn sighed as he got ready for bed. He and Carlton had both had a bad day.

Sure, they had caught the kidnapper that they had been chasing since thy got the call at three in the morning, but not before he became a murderer, killing the young girl he had taken.

Then, while trying to escape, the man had held Shawn hostage for about an hour before Carlton had managed to get a shot off and apprehend the man.

Carlton had to stay at the station to fill out the paperwork. Shawn had wanted to stay, but Carlton had insisted that Shawn go home and rest.

Shawn crawled into bed and buried his face in Carlton's pillow.

Shawn was awakened a while later when Carlton crawled onto bed beside him.

"Hey Carly," He murmured as he turned towards his lover.

"Hey yourself," Carlton said, pulling Shawn closer and placing a chaste kill on his lips.

"Shawn?" Carlton asked after a few moments of silence.

"Hm?" Shawn tilted his head up to meet Carlton's eyes.

Carlton didn't answer right away. Instead, he traced the small cut on Shawn's neck where the kidnapper's knife had been when he was being held hostage.

"Lassy?" Shawn asked.

"I was so scared. I don't want to lose you."

"It's alright. I'm alright," Shawn said.

"I know you know already, but I just wanted to tell you, out loud, that I really do love you. So much."

Shawn smiled. "Thank you."

Carlton paused, "Huh?"

"Thank you for say it first."

"Oh, uh, you're welcome."

Shawn grinned. "Carlton?"

"Hm?"

Shawn leaned forward and kissed Carlton gently. Then, with their foreheads pressed together, Shawn whispered, "I love you too."

And as Carlton captured his lips in another kiss, he whispered, "So much."

A/N: I don't know how happy I am with this, it seems a bit too cliché for me, but it's the best I can think of for the time being. Oh well. One more chapter!


	9. Maybe

-Maybe-

**-Maybe-**

Carlton woke up the next morning to an empty bed.

He noticed that there was a paper on Shawn's pillow. He rolled onto his stomach and read it.

_Maybe it's you eyes_

_ because I'm always drowning in them._

_ Or maybe it's your sweet Irish hairline_

_ that makes every man jealous._

_ Maybe it's the way you grab my shirt_

_ when you threaten me._

_ Or maybe it's the way you growl in my ear_

_ when you're frustrated with me._

_ Maybe it's they way my knees nearly gave out_

_ when you finally smiled at me._

_ Or maybe it's the way you grabbed by waist_

_ to keep me from falling._

_ Maybe it's they way you tackled me_

_ after I kissed you._

_ Or maybe it's the way that you said it first_

_ and I was the one to say "I love you too."_

_ Morning Lassy-face!_

_ Breakfast is just about ready._

_ H+Ks _

_ Shawn_

"Come and get it!" Shawn yelled from the kitchen.

Carlton grinned and slid out of bed. He padded quickly towards the kitchen.

But he wasn't after breakfast.

-The End-


End file.
